The invention relates to the field of seating furniture, in particular to a chair with adjustable seat depth, preferably for the office.
Different technical solutions for chairs which allow the user to adapt the seat depth, that is to say the horizontal spacing of the seat from the backrest, to his/her requirements are known.
For example, DE 100 48 898 A1 discloses a chair in the case of which the seat comprises a rigid seat-supporting panel and a deformable seat-cushion panel which has a flexible region and can be displaced on the seat-supporting panel. The seat-cushion panel consists of plastic and can be deformed to a particularly pronounced extent in its flexible region on account of a special interrupted contour.
Although this solution has proven successful in principle, it still involves too much outlay to produce, and the sliding property of the seat-cushion panel on the seat-supporting panel is still capable of improvement.
The object of the invention is thus to develop a chair with adjustable seat depth further such that it is straightforward and thus cost-effective to produce and assemble but nevertheless, in respect of seat-depth adjustment, provides optimum comfort for the user.
This object is achieved by the features of claim 1 and of the subclaims.
The invention is based on the idea of co-ordinating the supporting panel and the seat panel in terms of design, shape and material such that they can be straightforwardly assembled, using only a small number of means, but then nevertheless slide optimally one upon the other during use. It is particularly advantageous in this context for the supporting panel to be designed as frame of diecast aluminium and for the seat panel to be designed as a single-piece plastic part, preferably of polypropylene, with a thickness of approximately 5 mm in the main part and a thickness of approximately 1.5 mm in the guideways and transverse grooves.